The present application relates to a power supplying apparatus configured to include a freely mountable and dismountable power supply section electrically charged with commercial AC (Alternating Current) power in order to generate DC (Direct Current) power and a freely mountable and dismountable output section having an embedded secondary battery to be electrically charged with the DC power.
There has been known a contemporary USB (Universal Serial Bus) electrical charging AC power-supply adaptor capable of electrically charging a portable apparatus with commercial power through a USB port. In the following description, the commercial power is also referred to as AC power. Typical examples of the portable apparatus are a digital audio player, a hand phone and a game machine. In addition, there has also been used a USB power supplying apparatus which has an embedded secondary battery so that, even at a place with no available AC power, the USB power supplying apparatus is capable of electrically charging the portable apparatus with electrical power stored in the embedded secondary battery. An apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-295129 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) is a commonly known typical USB power supplying apparatus.
At a place where AC power is available, the typical USB power supplying apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 outputs direct-current power obtained by carrying out AC-DC conversion on the AC power to the portable apparatus through the USB port of the USB power supplying apparatus. At a place where AC power is unavailable, on the other hand, the typical USB power supplying apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 outputs power generated by the embedded secondary battery to the portable apparatus through the USB port. In the following description, the direct-current power is also referred to as DC power.